The Joys of being a Pregnant Teen
by iceskatingismylife
Summary: First of all, sorry if the title sucks :P Anyway, in this story Quinn finds out she's pregnant. She's having a hard time and on top of everything that's happening she has to deal with her boyfriend, morning sickness, and baby stuff. Also, this story takes place in S4 so Quinn hasn't had Beth yet. (The rating will probably change)


**Hello! This is my first glee fanfic. I used to fangirl over House of Anubis, but now, I'm in love with Glee. Anyway, this is a Quick fanfic. So if you hate quick, then don't bother reading this. Also, in this fanfic, Quinn hasn't had her baby. She also never dated puck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.**

**Quinn's POV**

"Hey Puck" I said as I walked into the choir room. It was just me and him. No one else.

"Hey." He replied smiling at me. I walked over to where Puck was sitting and sat down next to him, smoothing my skirt as I sat.

"How was Algebra?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation. I really liked Puck. I just didn't have the nerve to tell him.

"It was boring. How was your Spanish class?" Puck responded casually.

"It was…interesting." I said, smiling a little.

"cool" He said. Just then, Sam, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes walked into the room. They were followed by Brittany, Santana, Finn, and Rachel. Artie rolled in after them.

Suddenly, Brittany said, "Where's Blaine Warbler?"

Santana smiled. "Britt, I told you, his name isn't Blaine Warbler, it's Eyebrows." Kurt scoffed after she said that "Whatever. He said "And if you were wondering, Blaine is sick." Kurt said looking at Santana

"If you see him tell him I hope he feels better." Tina chimed in. Just then Mr. Shue walked in.

"Hey Guys." He greeted with a smile "This week, our lesson will be about Responsibility, or, really even cautiousness. Take teen pregnancy for example, though you'd still be loved by everyone around you, you still should've had more caution and you should've also had more responsibility" Mr. Shue explained all of this looking at each member of the NDs. I gulped silently at this. I remembered the three pregnancy tests I had taken earlier. Each test, was positive. Mr. Shuester went on about cautiousness and the dangers of not being cautious. Also about what we would be doing this week. About five minutes later I realized I needed to tell Puck what was happening.

"Um, Mr. Shue?" I said raising my hand.

"Yes Quinn? What is it?" He asked curiously

"I-I need to speak with Puck in the hallway. Is um, is that okay?" I asked, my voice wavering a little

"Of course, Quinn. Take as much time as you need." Mr Shuester responded with a warm smile. As I walked into the hallway Puck followed me.

"Quinn, What the hell is going on?" Puck questioned. Obviously concerned

"Um, I-I think that, um, I think I'm pregnant." I stuttered, as teared filled me eyes.

"Oh my god." Puck said with wide eyes. "it'll be okay. We, we're gonna be great parents. I know it." Puck said comfortingly.

Puck pulled me into a hug, whispering comforting words as he held me tightly.

"Puck, could you tell Mr. Shuester that I wasn't feeling well and went home?" I asked not wanting to back in the choir room looking like a mess

"Yeah, I'll come over when practice is over." Puck replied

"Thank you." I mumbled. I ran away from the choir room. Since my house is only about a mile away, I just decided to run home. After about 10 minutes I reached my home. I rushed through the front door.

"Quinn! What on earth are you doing here?" My father yelled, jumping up from the couch.

"Daddy!" I sobbed

"Judy! Get down here! Quinn's here." my dad yelled

"Russell, what's going on? Why is Quinn here?" Mom asked, surprised to see me.

"Promise you won't hate me." I cried with pleading eyes.

"Quinn, baby, what is it?" My mom questioned

"I'm, um, I'm pregnant." I started to sob uncontrollably

"With who's child!?" My mother yelled

"Noah Puckerman's" I replied. Still crying

"You, You are not my child! You're a slut, and a whore!" My dad shouted.

"Get out of my home and never step foot here again!" Dad yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Mom!" I cried "Please, help me."

"No Quinn, I agree with your father. Get out of this house right now!" My mother yelled. My mom reached over to grab a family picture off our shelf. Then, she threw it across the living room.

"Out! Now! If you're having a child then we obviously didn't raise you right, so get out." she growled. I sobbed as I grabbed my book bag and ran out the front door. I started to run back to school. I realized that it had been about 30 minutes and glee practice was probably over. I kept running towards the school. As I sprinted, I ran into someone.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I fell back. I looked up to see that Kurt had toppled over me. "Quinn! Are you alright?" He asked , shocked to see my face.

"Do I look Alright!" I need Puck. Where is he?" I cried loudly

"Puck? He's right over there." Kurt stated, pointing to a red truck.

Without warning I dashed off in Puck's direction.

"Puck!" I shouted

"Quinn! What's wrong?" He asked

"My parents. They kicked me out." I sobbed as I said this. I still can't believe this happening.

"That's, um, that's fine. Come live with me." He said

"I can't though. I don't want to be a problem." I explained through tears

"You're not gonna be a problem, Quinn." My boyfriend said

"But..I-I don't know Puck." I stammered

"Quinn, you're going to come live with me. Alright?" He said

I took a breath, "Ok. I'll live with you." I said softly

I climbed into my boyfriend's truck. We drove in silence for the 10 minutes it took to get to puck's house.


End file.
